gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Lost Motorcycle Club
The Lost Motorcycle Club (ou The Lost Brotherhood, abrégé The Lost MC ou plus simplement The Lost) est un gang de motards la série Grand Theft Auto dans : *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' **dont Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned (en tant que groupe protagoniste) ; **et Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony (en tant que groupe antagoniste mineur) ; *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' ; *et Grand Theft Auto V. Les Lost jouent un rôle central dans The Lost and Damned car ils comptent parmi ses membres Johnny Klebitz, le protagoniste de cette extension. Dans GTA IV, deux missions consistent à tuer deux membres des Lost. Enfin, dans The Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis Lopez croisera la route de Johnny. Quant à GTA Chinatown Wars, une mission exige aussi de tuer des motards du groupe. Enfin dans GTA V, le gang constitue un groupe antagoniste mineur. Histoire Création Le Lost Motorcycle Club a été fondé en 1964 par 8 marines des Etats-Unis durant la Guerre du Viêtnam, qui se sont regroupés à Hanoi. Après la fin de la guerre, ils ont continué à former le groupe, et ont commencé à faire du trafic de drogue, et la violence s'est mise en place peu à peu. Ère GTA IV En 2008 Dans The Lost and Damned, le gang est divisé en deux chapitres : le chapitre de Broker et le chapitre d'Alderney. Ce dernier est présidé par l'habituel vice-président Johnny Klebitz, le protagoniste, en l'absence de Billy Grey, le président habituel, en cure de désintoxication. Leur quartier général est situé à Acter, dans l'État d'Alderney. Lorsqu'il revient, il fait part à son gang de motards son désir de retomber dans la violence en ouvrant une guerre de gangs avec leurs ennemis de toujours, les Angels of Death ; seulement, Johnny n'est pas de cet avis... Les Lost ont également un chapitre à Broker. Johnny Klebitz fait appel au groupe de bikers afin de l'aider pour voler les diamants à Gay Tony. Jason Michaels est membre de ce chapitre et se fait tuer par Niko Bellic (protagoniste de GTA IV) lorsque le Parrain Russe Mikhaïl Faustin l'envoie le tuer pour être sorti avec sa fille. Les Lost ont probablement un chapitre à Bohan car certains bikers de la sécurité de Bohan et Alderney sont des membres du gang des Lost En 2013 Entre 2008 et 2013, Johnny, Ashley, Terry, Clay et des membres du chapitre d'Alderney viennent s'installer dans la banlieue de la ville de Los Santos, prenant part au trafic de méthamphétamine qui rend tristement célèbre cette région désertique. Ils font la rencontre de Trevor Philips (l'un des trois protagonistes dans GTA V) avec qui ils entrent en concurrence pour le trafic de drogue. Trevor et Ashley ont souvent des liaisons, ce qui a le don d'énerver Johnny. Un jour, en pleines relations sexuelles avec Ashley, Trevor apprend que son ami de longue date, Michael Townley, est en vie à la télévision. Au même moment, Johnny arrive à la caravane de Trevor et demande pour la dernière fois à Trevor d'arrêter de coucher avec sa copine. Ce dernier, énervé, sort de la caravane puis se dispute avec Johnny, pour finalement entrer dans une rage folle et le battre à mort. Johnny mort sur le coup, Trevor traque par la suite tous les autres membres du gang pour les éliminer — y compris Terry et Clay. Malgré le carnage de Trevor, le gang survit mais est grandement affaibli et a beaucoup de mal à gérer le trafic de méthamphétamine. Apparitions dans des missions ''GTA IV'' *No Love Lost *No Way on the Subway ''GTA IV The Lost and Damned'' *Clean and Serene *Angels of America *It's War *Action/Reaction *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Get Lost ''GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Frosting on the Cake ''GTA Chinatown Wars'' *Double Trouble *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! *Convoy Conflict GTA V *Mr. Phillips *Nevrous Ron *Friends Reunited Membres et associés Membres *Billy Grey (président jusqu'en 2008) (décédé) *Johnny Klebitz (vice-président jusqu'en 2008 puis Président jusqu'en 2013) (décédé) *Jim Fitzgerald (trésorier) (décédé) *Terry Thorpe (sergent des armes) (décédé) *Clay Simons (capitaine de route) (décédé) *Brian Jeremy (secrétaire jusqu'en 2008) (décédé) *Jason Michaels (assassin) (décédé) *Angus Martin (lieutenant) *Ashley Butler (vieille dame) (décédé) *Leila Sharpe (vieille dame) Associés *Thomas Stubbs (membre du Congrès et associé financier) *Elizabeta Torres et Andreas (associés du trafic de drogue) *Malc (membre des Uptown Riders) *DeSean (membre des Uptown Riders) *Ray Boccino (associé puis rival) *Niko Bellic (associé) *Dave Grossman (avocat et associé) *Trevor Philips (associé puis rival) Anecdotes *Il est important de noter que le QG des Lost ressemble fortement à celui des Hell's Angels de la ville réelle de New York. *À Alderney, pas moins de 10 présidents ont pris la tête du club depuis la création, en comptant Billy et Johnny. *Billy et Brian ont tous deux été impliqués dans une affaire de meurtre en 1989 ; cela semblait être fait par deux personnes, ce qui explique la loyauté que Brian a pour Billy. *Le slogan des Lost est "Le Tout-Puissant pardonne. Pas les Lost" ; cependant les Outlaws, un réel gang de motards, a pour slogan "Le Tout-Puissant pardonne. Pas les Outlaws". *Johnny, Clay et Terry ont tué les derniers membres sous les ordres de Brian dans les missions "End of Chapter" et "Bad Standing". *Si le joueur regarde sur le Mémorial des Lost, l'un des membres tués porte le blouson des Angels of Death. *Lorsque Johnny et les derniers membres des Lost (à savoir Angus, Terry et Clay) mettent feu à leur QG à la fin de The Lost and Damned, il est possible que le chapitre d'Alderney ait été dissout. *Comme la série télé "Sons of Anarchy", les fondateurs sont des vétérans de la Guerre du Viêtnam. *Les Lost sont le gang avec le plus d'apparitions de l'ère HD. *Les Lost MC avec la Mara Bunta et les Vagos sont les seul gangs de la serie GTA a avoir des femmes dans leur rang Tragédies Avant The Lost and Damned *Night Hog est mort en 1982 lors d'une fusillade contre les Angels of Death. Il était caractérisé par deux fusils à canon scié qu'il portait tout le temps sur lui. *Mitch décèdait en 1985 alors qu'il faisait l'amour sur sa moto, et qu'un tram l'a heurté. *Bozo est mort en 1999 de plusieurs balles dans la tête tirées par trois officiers du LCPD. *Dirty Sue a rendu son dernier souffle en 2001, quand, saoul, il a été renversé par un camion. *Harper a été désintégré en 2006 dans l'explosion d'un laboratoire de méthanphétamines. D'ailleurs, en 2003, il avait perdu une oreille dans une explosion similaire. *Horse a été tué par les Lost pour les avoir "vendu" à la police. *Angus Martin est en fauteuil roulant depuis qu'il a eu un accident causé par Billy. *Wyatt a été arrêté en possession de plusieurs kilos d'héroïne. *Moose a abattu un policier sous couverture infiltrant les Lost mais a été arrêté. *Jose a été arrêté en possession de stupéfiants. Dans The Lost and Damned *Le pacte de paix entre les Lost et les Angels of Death est brisé quand Billy en abat le lieutenant. *Jason Michaels a été tué par Niko Bellic sur ordre de Mikhail Faustin car il sortait avec sa fille. *Brian a été tué pour trahison. *Beaucoup de membres du chapitre de Broker sont assassinés par Luis Fernando Lopez pour avoir essayé de tuer Anthony Prince. *Jim Fitzgerald a été tué par Niko Bellic durant une course-poursuite à moto. Johnny dit de Jim qu'il est "l'homme que nous devrions tous être". *Billy est arrêté durant un trafic d'héroïne et est abattu par Johnny lors de l'attaque du Alderney State Correctional Facility. *Le QG des Lost a été sérieusement endommagé par Ray Boccino, mais à la fin de l'histoire de TLAD, il est quand même brûlé. *Les Lost utilisent le plus souvent des motos Hexer, Zombie, Hellfury, Innovation, Slamvan, Lycan et Diabolus. Dans GTA V *Le chapitre des Lost MC de Los Santos entre en guerre violente contre un résident de Sandy Shores nommé Trevor Philips . *Johnny Klebitz, Terry, Clay et autres honorables membres des Lost sont tués par Trevor Philips dans le désert de Los Santos . Galerie brian.jpg|Brian, le Secrétaire des Lost|link=Brian Jeremy billy.jpg|Billy, le Président jusqu'en 2008|link=Billy Grey johnnyklebitz.jpg|Johnny, d'abord Vice-Président puis Président|link=Johnny Klebitz clay.jpg|Clay, le Capitaine de route terry.jpg|Terry, le Sergent des armes angus.jpg|Angus, dans son fauteuil roulant jimfitz.jpg|Jim, le Trésorier jason.jpg|Jason, tué par Niko Bellic Lost Mc.jpg|Des membres des Lost dans''The Lost and Damned'' Lost MC at Blaine County.jpg|membre du chapitre des Lost a North Chumash Michael and dead lost mc.jpg|Michael célèbrant sa première attaque contre les Lost MC Lost MC Symbol.jpg|blason des Lost MC Male and female Lost MC.jpg|membres hommes et femmes des Lost MC Lost members at East Vinewood.jpg|Le chapitre des Lost MC a Los Santos Lost MC at Stab City.jpg|membre des Lost MC a Stab City Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Gangs Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA IV Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA IV The Lost and Damned Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA Chinatown Wars Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA V